


【ほくきょも】Dazzle

by kyoSUMI



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现实向AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoSUMI/pseuds/kyoSUMI
Summary: ——Can we always be this close?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 14





	【ほくきょも】Dazzle

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ 轻度暴力 醉酒 
> 
> 现实向AU 看图写话 感谢蜷川实花老师www！

松村北斗的车里循环着欧美女歌手的歌，歌声缱绻又迷人，他单手支着方向盘，扭头看着坐在副驾的京本大我。  
——自然是没什么不和的，京本大我听着音乐摇头晃脑，单手支在车窗边，手指敲着节拍。  
车窗外是一片沉寂下来的的东京夜景——其实早已过了午夜时分，今天团体第一次和那位鼎鼎大名的摄影师合作，六人收工后一拍即合决定去喝一杯庆祝。松村北斗却一滴未沾，在京本大我走出店门时拉住他的手，“去我家？”  
京本大我回眸，街道暖黄色的路灯下，小少爷笑得灿烂。

——dazzling haze.

红灯变成绿灯。  
“北斗、”  
目眩神迷的光吗。  
“北斗。”

松村北斗回过神来，一旁微醺的京本大我撑着头，伸手指指前方，“绿灯了哟。”  
幸好如今已经没有多少车，可以小小地走神一下。松村北斗觉得下腹一紧，喝得薄醉的京本大我，在刚刚那个角度显得过于美艳。

公寓的电梯门一合上他们便迅速地贴在一起。舌尖舔过下唇，是啤酒和吃完饭后店家附赠的薄荷糖的味道。京本大我“fufufu”地笑着，一如过去的十年时光里，包容松村北斗的各种小性子。

摄影棚里水晶灯的照耀下，他们俩被摄影师再次要求更近一点。

京本大我反手环过松村北斗的腰，他精瘦却结实，摄影棚里半开的白衬衫和坐下时紧绷的腹肌，京本大我早已偷看了不知道几眼。

电梯门打开。  
“等下——”松村北斗喘着粗气手忙脚乱地说，“我找一下钥匙。”  
京本大我失笑，靠在门边等他。

摄影时凑近的脸，眼神里带着赤裸的深情和侵占欲。

“好了。”

京本大我将鞋子一甩，迅速霸占了松村家唯一的浴室。松村北斗苦笑着将他的鞋子摆好，“要我帮你吗——”

“不要！”  
清理越做越熟练，这种事情，也是会带来羞耻感的。

松村北斗便努力地忽略掉浴室里的水声，将沙发上的书放好书签合起，吉他谱从桌子上掉了下来，松村北斗便将它们叠在一起夹在自己的书之间。地上还有散落的游戏手柄，和刊登着他们俩的杂志。他拾起一本，封面上的京本大我，冷着脸，微微地抬着下巴。偶像过头了，松村北斗下了个定义。

二人磨磨唧唧折腾到床上时已是后半夜，松村北斗干脆只围了条浴巾，刚刚一兴奋又喝了两杯的京本大我醉得迷迷糊糊地摊着，见到松村北斗便泥过来。  
——意外地、喝醉了有些粘人呢。松村北斗听见二人接吻间的缝隙里不约而同地贪婪吸气的声音，“大我……”  
“嗯？”声音黏黏糊糊地。

松村北斗掀起京本大我过长的T恤下摆，伸进内裤里的手贪心地捏了捏精瘦的臀部，怀里的人抗议似的蹬了松村北斗一脚。手指从后面挤进臀缝，夹不住的润滑液沾了松村北斗一手。他的呼吸明显粗重起来，京本大我左手勾住松村北斗的脖子，右手直接将浴巾一扔，手指环住松村北斗的下身。他贪心地直起身体，试图让松村北斗的手指更容易触碰。

——今天想做的可不止你一个。京本大我想。

手指匆匆扩张后便是性器抵在穴口，艰涩地推进时松村北斗亲吻着京本大我紧皱的眉头，二人同时喘息着索取，连睫毛都在轻轻颤动。  
因为酒精，京本大我从里到外都是高热的，内壁泥泞不堪，绞得松村北斗头皮发麻。

“……舒服吗？”  
“白天在摄影棚，别被蜷川桑发现你想操我这件事哦…”

该死。松村北斗决定捂上京本大我的嘴，以防这个无法无天的小少爷再说些什么脏段子让自己发挥失常。  
灼热的吐息随着松村北斗的缓缓抽送而从指缝间漏出，松村同时照顾到前端和后穴的动作让京本大我彻底沉沦在酒精和情欲的双重作用下，白皙的肌肤蒙上一层潮红，他想叫出来、还想哭。

握住松村北斗手腕的手指还带着弹吉他的伤，松村便反手抓住，换了个姿势让他直接压上京本大我，在京本大我的眼前含住他的手指舔弄。  
“啊、”京本大我再次因为一个过深的冲刺而叫出声，“不行…太过了……”

高热的甬道挽留着松村北斗，每一次的抽插都似乎在开疆辟土。京本大我极富技巧的收缩引得松村北斗几次险些不保，他惩罚似的在京本大我臀侧打了一巴掌。

京本大我被打得一抖，攥着枕头弓起脊背。意外地，似乎打开了新的开关。这是松村北斗第一次在床上打京本大我，却发现二人似乎都有些沉溺其中。  
他们食髓知味，松村北斗从京本大我身体里退出，京本大我迅速地翻身，修长的腿跪趴着，又是一巴掌拍在臀肉上。白皙的皮肤迅速浮现出指印，嫣红得似乎是血要渗进肌肤里一般。松村北斗握着京本大我的腰再次进入，左手扣住他的手腕不再允许他分心照顾前端，右手随着抽动的频率拍在京本大我的臀肉上。

“啊……北斗…停一下……”  
京本大我的泪痕迅速消失在枕头上，松村北斗的抽动又快又狠似乎是要将他揉在自己身体里一般，屁股火辣辣地疼，毫无章法的抽打让京本大我颤抖着收紧，后穴绞得松村北斗倒抽冷气却又要被打得更重。  
他并不讨厌、甚至还有些乐在其中。京本大我昏沉而又头皮发麻，试图用力挣脱松村北斗却一次一次地失败，他觉得前端似要爆炸一般地硬了，今晚的松村北斗却狠心又强势地不帮自己摸一摸——他渴求着最基本的触碰，只要指尖刮搔一下缝隙和冠状沟，他就能射得一塌糊涂。  
松村北斗自然是知道这被宠坏了的小少爷是受不住这样的虐待，放开手腕而又欺身吻上后颈，除去下身碰撞的声音，更多了京本大我贪心自渎时无意识地呻吟。  
“不行…北斗…慢点……操、”

松村北斗身下的动作不停，一下下仿佛都要将京本大我撞进被褥之中。他感受到不断抽动的高热甬道绞得更加厉害——又是一个巴掌扇在臀侧，呼吸一窒间，京本大我呻吟着射了出来。他怀疑松村北斗今晚是要将他彻底压榨，一边射精还要承受着后穴的撞击让京本大我差点疯掉，酒精快感一股脑地往上涌，渗出泪意来，他终于服软求饶了。然而松村北斗极力忍耐的低喘呻吟却性感得过分，耳边低沉又挑逗的尾音和步调不变的抽插让京本大我觉得他再也射不出其他东西，清液从前端淌下，腰快要废掉一样传输着快感，一直麻到十个指尖。松村北斗摁住京本大我的小腹，见他湿发混着泪水，迷蒙间深陷情欲满面红潮的脸和杂志封面上高傲地抬着下巴的脸重合了。

京本大我第一次允许他射在里面、他埋在最深处，似乎这样就能将自己深深地烙印在京本大我体内一般。

闪耀着的、遍布痕迹的躯体、  
足够目眩神迷。


End file.
